serenityminecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
DO NOT use exploits or hacks! This is a very broad rule, so I'll clarify its meaning. Exploits are bugs that exist in Minecraft. They might allow you to do things you shouldn't be able to do (like duplicate blocks or items), or be able to see things you normally couldn't. An example would be using a piston to push a redstone or glowstone block into yourself to see caves. A hack is a client modification that allows you to do things you shouldn't be able to do. This includes xraying, flying, placing blocks quickly, seeing extra monster or creature information, etc. To make it even easier, the ONLY allowable mods are Optifine and Rei's minimap. This is rule #1, and breaking it is the fastest way to get banned. Pretending you didn't know will get you banned even faster. Respect other players, and do not harass them Harassment can be many things. It can be insulting them in chat or sending them private messages they don't want. It can be interfering with another player's build by buying plots in or around it. Or using /sethome on their plot without permission, for the sole purpose of harassing them. There is a lot of gray area here, and some issues might require staff intervention. A simple rule is: If you are interacting with a player, whether in-game actions or chat, and they ask you to stop, then stop. If you are on their plot, and they ask you to leave, then leave. It's not difficult. Listen to staff members This includes Govs, Mods, and Admins. They are the peacekeepers, and have chosen to sacrifice some of their normal playtime to help keep the server running smoothly. Respect that. They must also respect you, and not abuse their powers, so please report any infractions in this area to an admin. Keep the chat clean. Do not spam or advertise Serenity is a family friendly server. There are people of all ages that play. We have implemented a swear filter for that reason. DO NOT bypass it or you will be banned. Racist remarks will result in a ban. Advertising another server will result in an instant ban. General chat is English only. Please use private messaging (/msg) if you want to chat in other languages. DO NOT beg for items, or ask for OP Pretty self-explanatory. We will not give you items. We know you aren't from Planet Minecraft. Asking for OP will only make us watch you even more closely. No griefing This rule applies somewhat differently here compared to other servers. We allow looting of chests on unowned land, as well as the removal of unowned builds. If you can remove the block or take the item, it's usually OK to do so. It is the player's responsibility to protect their items and builds by buying the property they are on. That being said, if you see a small part of an owned build sitting on unowned property, don't be a jerk and tear it up. There is one exception to this. If you are on an owned plot that you shouldn't have access to, but you can take blocks or open chests, something is probably wrong and you should notify a staff member. People can set a plot to public, meaning everyone has access. This is to allow people to create things like public tree farms, not a pass to grief everything in sight. DO NOT grief builds or steal items on owned plots that are public, unless there are signs posted clearly allowing that. DO NOT grief the Netherrail. It runs underground on the X and Z axis at y=8. Some parts are unowned to allow people to buy and improve sections of it. Removing rails, diverting or blocking its course, or interrupting it will result in a warning / ban. If you buy a plot on the Netherrail, you must keep the rail intact and not interrupt it. If you make a stop, it must not require a player to remove their cart to continue. No scamming, or interfering with trades Scamming means tricking a player into giving you money or items, for ANY reason. If a player pays you for items or services, you MUST deliver them as promised or refund their money or items. Don't try to use clever wording to get around this, make sure all trades are clearly defined before you begin. We encourage trade between players, and have built a large trade center at spawn to facilitate it. DO NOT interfere with someone trying to trade in one of the trade rooms. If they are trading and you aren't, leave. Two players per room ONLY. Have fun That's the whole point of playing isn't it? If you have any other questions or concerns that aren't addressed here, please ask a gov, mod, or admin. PVP Rules These rules apply to consensual PVP only! Consensual PVP is defined as a fight that is agreed upon by two players, or a player being attacked and fighting back. If you are attacked, and don't fight back, feel free to escape by any means possible. DO NOT log out during consensual PVP to prevent death or damage. DO NOT use /home, /spawn, or /clan home to escape consensual PVP. Splash potions are allowed, but only in PVP enabled plots. The winner of the fight IS NOT required to give your items back, unless the fight was agreed upon and those were the terms. If someone attacks and kills you on a PVP enabled plot, they can keep your items unless they CHOOSE to give them back. PVP is on in all unowned plots, and toggleable in owned plots. You will receive a warning when you step onto any plot with PVP enabled. Advertisment On Other Servers We ask our members to please not advertise our IP on any other Minecraft server that does not allow advertisement (which is about 99.9% of them). We encourage you to tell others about us, just don't use another Minecraft server or their forum to do it. Or anywhere else that advertising is not allowed. If anyone has proof (I need screenies) of ANYONE advertising us illegally, please post it. They will be banned.